


Contentment

by bluehairedspidey



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: Dean comes home from a long day of work is greeted by his dog and his cat.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing assignment. Obviously I made it a Martin and Lewis sort-of-AU fanfic.  
> Also I apologize if you're not a fan of 1st person POV. I don't like it tbh but it was part of the prompt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I walked up the steps to our New York apartment. It was small and seedy, but considering we were both living off of minimum wage we both knew it could’ve been worse. It was silent inside for a moment as I hung up my coat and slipped off my shoes. Then I heard the sound of claws scraping against the hardwood floor and felt something jump at the back of my legs. It was my partner’s cocker spaniel, Matzo Ball. I reached down and tried to get him to stand still long enough for me to pet his soft, light brown fur.

“Hey Matzo.” He licked my hand. “Where’s Jerry?” I asked.

I made my way to the bedroom, with Matzo at my side. The door was half open, and I walked inside. There were two things on the bed. The first one I noticed was my cat, Martini, who looked up at me and started to purr. I scratched behind his ears. The second thing I noticed was Jerry, whose gangly body was sprawled out across the bed, fast asleep. I smiled. It was rare to see him actually sit still and be quiet for once. I moved one of his scrawny arms to make a little room for myself to curl up beside him. Martini went back to sleep, still purring, while Matzo jumped up and laid down at the foot of the bed. I fell asleep surrounded by the three things I loved most.


End file.
